


Cut you a piece

by BBOCs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Self-Hatred, Stobotnik, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBOCs/pseuds/BBOCs
Summary: What happened to Stone after the doctor disappeared? How did he take it? Let me answer that question.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109
Collections: Sonic





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough so I'm trying to add more wood to the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone's boss-less now and doesn't know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you listen to a song called  
> Cut you a piece- 35 mm  
> Cause that's the song I listened to when I wrote this

Agent Stone walked into the laboratory that Robotnik was known to always be in holding two lattes. He was looking at the lattes happily as he entered saying," good morning doctor! I know you've been working hard and felt like you could use a latte." He looked up to see a empty laboratory lights off signiling that the doctor wasn't there. It was strange to say the least so Stone did the one thing he knew how to do." Doctor?" He called out getting no response. He walked deeper into the laboratory calling out the word again only for no response once more. At that moment, he dropped his lattes and rushed out of the room looking for any of his higher ups to ask about the whereabouts of his doctor.

He was trailing behind one of his higher ups asking about the doctor." Sir please!" Stone had said stern." We should at least send out a search party or something to find the doctor! Why do you insist to ignore the situation at ha-" he was interrupted by the superior turning his head to Stone and saying in a stern tone," The government has all agreed that these past few days events are to never be spoken of again. That includes that man who disappeared. Besides, his genius was an excuse of insanity." The supervisor turned fully around to face Stone now." And as your higher up, I order you to never speak of those events to anyone. We must keep these events from the public and move on from the incident. Is that understood Agent Stone?" Stone held himself back from asking and insisting to look for the doctor and simply said," yes sir." The higher up nodded and then said," I want you to look through that van of his and make sure that it is ready to be secured up in a storage facility. Once you do that, report to me and I shall finish up sweeping this mess under the rug." Stone nodded and held himself high as he said," yes,sir."

Stone walked back to the tech savvy van and his thoughts consumed his mind. Why was no one acknowledging the doctor?? Why did no one care of his disappearance? Despite the constant questioning of it in his mind, he knew why no one cared. It was because the doctor had always thought of humans as inferior and was always an ass to everyone. Still, Stone felt they could've done something, anything. But they didn't. Before long, Stone was at the van. The place full of memories of the two good or bad. Despite the constant abuse from the doctor, Stone knew the man had a soft side when it came to Stone. It was a tough relationship to explain to people so he never acknowledged it to anyone. He hesitantly entered the place seeing how dark and it silent it was. As Stone ventured through the lab and doing as instructed, his mind couldn't help but to replay some pleasant memories to him. Stone felt a bittersweet happiness to all the memories as he checked the place for the last time. 

He was soon almost done. All he had left was the doctors 'office' or lab, either or. His hand went to open the door to the lab but stopping short. Stone was confused by the sudden defiance in his body to open the door. That's when he realized that his hand was shaking a bit. Stone felt his emotions rising in him but quickly suppressed it like he had taught himself to. He swiftly opened the door and examined the room. As he examined it, visions and sounds of memories of the doctor in the room flooded Stones mind. How the doctor would dance in this room to music through his headphones, how intent he was when he was building robots, how intent he was when he was observing something. Stone love it all. He loved the passion the doctor had for his craft which was considerably rare nowadays. His eyes then locked on an item on a counter within the room. It was a pair of the doctors shades. The new ones he had ordered for the doctor after the incident that damaged the last one. Stone went over to it and picked it up, memories of the doctor with them on flooding his mind. Without a second thought, he put them on before leaving the room and addressing his higher up that the van was clear for storage. With that, the van was never to be seen again.

Stone had been going through different jobs throughout the different branches of government and at the moment, his mental health was not well. Stone had begin to eat less, and less always saying that he just wasn't hungry. He slept less and less due to his thoughts constantly troubling him and all that could be seen in his work. He became a bit slow in his work and even forgot simple protocols. The reason for all of this? His feeling of the missing doctor. Everyone acted as if life was fine, but for Stone it felt as though the world had crashed around him. No one motivated him like the doctor did. The way he would always have the highest of expectations for Stone and when he met them recieved a compliment from the doctor." Agent Stone!" Said the higher up before him. Stone snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the higher up straightening himself up." That's the fourth time today that you've drifted off Stone." The higher up said upset." Sorry, sir." Stone replied hiding his emotions once more. The higher up sighed and said," Stone, the other higher ups and I believe that you need to be on leave for a while." This made Stone's heart stop." It's just that, you've been drifting off lately and many say that you barely take any breaks." Stone began to argue the higher ups arguement but was stopped buy the higher up saying," it has already been decided. Starting now you are to go home and clear your mind until you are prepared to come back with a clear mind and ability to work efficiently. With that Stone simply nodded and said," yes, sir." With that he left and headed back to his home.

Once home, he had no idea what to do. The silence began to eat away at him as his thought began to fill his mind. Don't do anything. What's the point? He's not here anymore. No one beats him. He decided to take of his suit jacket and shoes and went to his room. There he just flopped into his bed feeling a bit numb. As he laid there, his thoughts began to continue to swirl ending with Stone falling asleep.

Stone was back in the laboratory and he was holding two lattes as he entered the doctors office." Sir I have a latte for you. Just the way you like it!" The doctor did not respond instead he simply stood up and looked at Stone with a death glare. It was something Stone never expected to see from the doctor. " Agent Stone, unfortunately it seems like your usefulness has run out." The doctor began to say coldly." Since I have no more use for you , I'm firing you. And this is affective immediately." Stone dropped the lattes and felt fear grip him as the doctor moved closer to him." Wa-wait, si-sir." Stone said weakly surprised by the doctors words." You heard me Stone." The doctor said coldly grabbing the agents uniform roughly and pushing him to the lab door." I never want to see tour disgraceful face again." The doctor said causing Stone to tear up a bit. This was all happening to fast for Stones liking." You're dismissed forever." The doctor said throwing Stone out the lab door only for him to end up falling into an abyss.

Stone shot up from his sleep in a panic. He looked at his surroundings to see that he was still in his bed from passing out earlier. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating. Stone felt the tears urging to be released. The tears he had been holding in for so long. Stone tried to control his emotions. He tried and he tried but to no avail. The tears spilled out uncontrollably. He huddled his legs to his chest and his head in his arms trying to make himself small and disappear from the world around him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just keep going downhill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I'm just making these as I go along so consistancy is not apart of what i do
> 
> Also I suggest you listen to a song called  
> Cut you a piece- 35 mm  
> Cause that's the song I listened to when I wrote this

After several long minutes of crying, Stone had finally exhausted all the tears he had and was now just sitting curled in a ball silently. His thoughts ruining his brain. Then one question came up that he needed an answer to. What happened to the doctor? He knew there were only two other people who would know. He wanted no needed an answer to the question. With that, he got out of the bed and grabbed his jacket and got his shoes on. He got into his car and drove to Green Hill. 

It took him a full day and several hours until he made it to the location. Once there, he asked around town looking for the couple Maddie and Tom. He soon got an address and drove to the location. He sat in the car fairly hesitant to go and speak to the people who were once his enemies. Stone took a deep breath and thought to himself that this was just to get answers nothing more. With that, he went up to the front door of the home and hesitantly knocked on the door. Tom answered the door and looked surprised to see Stone." Um, what can I do you for Mr?" Tom began requesting a name." Stone." Stone replied feeling as though this was a horrible idea." What can I do for you, Mr. Stone?" Tom asked curious about the man." I know this might sound strange to you..." Stone began." But do you know what had happened to the doctor, Robotnik?" Tom then had a very worried look as he said," I'm sorry I have no idea wh-" " please." Stone said sternly." This is very important to me." Tom looked at Stone seeing the slight dishevelment in the man. Tom checked behind Stone to make sure that no one was behind him or around as he said, " when he was attacking Sonic, we had to use a ring that sent him to another dimension. It was all we could do to stop him." Stone was silent for a bit before saying, " thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Wachowski." With that, he left. 

He got into his car and drove. As he drove, his thoughts tried to come to surface only to be suppressed by his need to be focused on the road. He stopped at a motel to stay for the night and sat in the motel bed. His thoughts then began to flood in. He's gone. You can't see him anymore. But he's a genius of course he'll come back. How can you be so sure? He's in a different dimension for christ sake. Stone decided to clear his mind by taking a shower and went to do so. As he showered though, the thoughts continued to haunt him. He's not coming back. If he's not coming back then what's the point in doing anything? Don't think that, you can live on without him! But.. is it really worth it to live without him? Stone deftly shut his emotions out once more and quickly finished showering and got some night clothes on. He sat in bed and took a moment to think fo what to do. His eyes then wandered over to a bottle of alcohol he had on the night stand. He bought it because he thought he might need it and he was right. He took the bottle and began with small shots of the drink. Each burn making him feel emotionally numb. One thought then consumed his mind. Why do you care about him? "Because I love him..." Stone mumbled before placing the bottle on the table and passing out on the bed.

Stone shot up panting and sweating again. It was the nightmare. The same damn nightmare. Stone swallowed his emotions down as he struggled to get out of bed calmly. He went and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Fucking pathetic. Stone shook those words out of his mind and swiftly took a shower to wash the bad feeling off.  
He put on a different change of the same black suit and grabbed all the essentials including the bottle that still had alcohol in it. He put the alcohol in the passenger seat and shoved everything else in the back seats. He drove and there was always one thought that came back to his mind. You're useless...aren't you... He did his best to ignore it but but it kept coming back over and over again through out the ride. 

Soon he got to his house and he grabbed everything and brought it all inside. As he did so, the negative thoughts began run rampant. He tried to shake them off but they were persistent. His eyes then saw the bottle of alcohol. He knew the doctor would see what he wanted to do as derogatory but did that really matter? The doctor was gone... he was alone. He shook his head and took a long drink of the alcohol feeling everything wash away. The burn satisfying him and numbing everything else. He sat on his couch as he continued to take several swigs of the alcohol feeling everything else drift away. Then suddenly his darkest thoughts began to surface. It's your fault for not being with him. It's your fault for not helping him event if he wouldn't want it. He's gone and it's because of you. Stone felt the beating from these words as he sat. He soon felt his mind slip and sleep now darkness enveloping him.

Stone was in a room surrounded by mirrors. All of them showing him. He heard them again. The taunts, insults, negativity, all of it getting louder by the second. As it went, he went and began to break all the mirrors. He ignored the pain in his hand as he did so. Soon he was at the last mirror. He stopped short of breaking it after he saw what was reflected. It was him which wasn't the strange part. It was how he looked. He looked dead, as if he was ready to die. As though he wanted it. With that, Stone woke up.

He sat up from the fairly uncomfortable position he was in on the couch. He had a slighty hangover from the alcohol but did nothing about it. Instead he went to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked almost exactly as the final reflection he saw in his nightmare. He looked dead. Maybe it would've been better if he was. Stone tried his hardest to shake the thoughts but they kept resurfacing." SHUT UP." He finally yelled causing it all to go silent. He decided he needed to get out of the confines place and did just that one getting himself presentable. He got to the door and was about to open it when he hesitated. Was it really worth going outside? Stone took a moment to think about I before deciding not to go out and just sat down behind the door holding his knees close to his chest. God what had he become... with that Stone hid his face in his arms wanting the world to go away.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further and further down the rabbit hole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I suggest you listen to a song called  
> Cut you a piece- 35 mm  
> Cause that's the song I listened to when I wrote this

It had been... a month? Stone had no idea. He had lost track of time weeks ago and only ever went out once every time he was low on stuff at home. Asides that he stayed cooped up in his home. He was lying in bed only in boxers as he looked at the ceiling with a blank stare. He was officially emotionally numb. He was finally able to rid of all the feelings he had before. Everything was now just a blank slate. Stones hands reached for a bottle of whiskey he had on his night stand. Alcohol was now his go to. It was there when he all this began and he was damn sure it was gonna be there until the end. As he reached for it though, he accidentally knocked something else off the nightstand. He looked over to see a certain pair of shades. He picked them up and observed them. He knew exactly who they belonged to. Stone felt tears begin to stain his cheeks without his command. Now there were other factors to his emotions. One of them being love. Unrequited he would add. Now love was getting involved more than ever. The drinking may have helped him bury his feelings, but now his deep feelings were begining to peek out. Insecurities he never had until now were going to haunt him along with everything else. He placed the glasses down on the night stand as he hugged himself into a tight ball and sobbed. This had become common for him, but everytime it hurt. No matter what, it always hurt. Once he was done, he felt his stomachs growl. He decided to get out of bed and went to look for food to eat. He opened the fridge only to see it fairly emptied. Stone sighed knowing that this meant he would have to go out. Something he feared of doing for a week now. He took deep breaths as he went and got into something more presentable. Once done so, he went and grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving the home. He say in his car and was about to put the key in when he saw how shaky his hand was. Stone shook it off and turned the engine on and drove to the nearby store.

Inside the store, he grabbed some items and placed them in the cart silently not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Once he got everything, he went to check out. All the self-check out lanes were taken so he was forced to go to a regular check out lane just to get out of the place quickly. When he got to the lane, he began to put his groceries on the lane." Hello!" Said the cashier. When Stone went and looked at the cashiers face, it was blurry and blocked by a black scribble to him. He couldn't see their face properly. He didn't know why they looked like that to him. He looked at everyone else around him and it was the same result. He sighed and continued what he was doing as he said," hi." His emotions were immediately blocked as the conversation continued." How was your shopping?" The cashier asked with...a smile? He couldn't tell." It was fine, thank you for asking." He said with a fake smile that took more energy than he thought to pull off. They were silent except for the usual instructions like, insert your card, would you like a receipt, etc. Once that was over, Stone took his groceries into his car and just say there for a bit. That was so stupid. Stone hid his face in his hands for a bit before starting the car and driving home. 

Once Stone got home, he brought all the groceries into his kitchen. He placed it all on the counter and began to put the items up. As he did so, he began to notice two items he brought. Milk and espresso mix. Stone felt his hands clench into fists when he knew what those items were for. He quickly hid those items away and went back to putting everything else up. He as he did so thought, memories of all of the doctors compliments of his lattes began to flood his mind. Of course I want one, i love the way you make them! Go make us some of your brilliant lattes Stone. Now that the doctor was gone, that skill felt useless. He made himself a very small dish and ate it fairly quickly. He put the dish in the sink amongst the mess and went back to his room changing back to his boxers. He laid in his bed and grabbed to whiskey on his bed side taking a swig of it. With that he went numb again and let his mind run rampant with insults to himself. He was getting use to them? That sounded back in itself but Stone didn't care anymore. The doctor was gone and he basically had no job for the time being. Might as well waste it all. He got up and moved through out the house slightly wobbly from the whiskey as he made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror to only see the same thing he saw at the grocery store. A blurred scribbled face instead of his own. That's when he began to yell. "You're so damn useless!" It started off." Couldn't even be by his side when he disappeared! You could've been there to help him, but you weren't! Now he's gone because you weren't there to take the fall for him!" He felt the tears fall from his face and he continued to insult himself. After some time, he looked into the sink with blurry vision. He covered his face with his hands as he continued to sob at how weak he was being. When he finished, he went back to his room and passed out in his bed as the noise continued to cloud his mind.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone's just about to hit rock bottom when something happens.

Stone woke up with a startle from another nightmare. He was use to them at this point. He did as he usually did when this happened. He took a swig from the nearest bottle of alcohol before getting up. It had been...2? 3 months? Since Robotnik disappeared and Stones grip onto reality was slipping bit by bit. As every day that he wasn't with the doctor, he was slowly losing himself. Maybe it's time... Stone got up out of his bed and headed to his bathroom feeling his legs slightly buckle at his weight. He made it and looked in the mirror seeing the scribble that was himself. He scrambled in his cabinet for a bottle. He finally had it in his reach and pulled it out. It was a bottle of pain killers. Stone stared at it for a long while. Do it... Nothing is worth it without him... Stone's hands shook as he poured out a handful into his hand. He took a moment hoping that someone would stop him. After some silence, he began to hold it up to his mouth.

Knock knock knock

Stones turned around frantic by the knocking on the door. All the pills once in his hand dropped onto the bathroom floor spreading everywhere. Stone looked at the mess upset. Damn it. He then hastily put on some decent clothes before going and answering the door. When he opened it he shouted," what do yo-!" He stopped when he saw a taller gentleman. He could feel his body shaking. He didn't want to look up. His body betrayed him as his eyes wandered up the man's body to his face." Agent Stone." The man said. Despite how much his look changed, Stone knew immediately who it was." D-doctor..." Stone said hiding his emotions within him. " It may have took me longer than expected but I am back!" The doctor said cockily. He sounded just as he had all those months ago. His cocky, cheery, sly self. Stone just stood there at a lost for words. For so long he thought he would never see this man again." Agent Stone?" The doctor said snapping Stone out of his thoughts." Sorry, sir." He said keeping himself together." Please, come in." He moved to the side allowing room for Robotnik to enter. As the doctor entered, Stone truly began to take in his look. The doctor had shaved his hair off, his moustache grown out insanely long, his buff upper body. Stone hoped that this wasn't him dreaming. That this wasn't going to end up a nightmare." It's a mess in here Agent!" He heard the doctor say aloud to him." S-sorry, sir." Was all Stone could muster up." I-I'll clean it up." The doctor looked at Stone, his googles hiding the man's expression from Stone. Stone felt his whole body freeze as if the man could've seen through his body. The doctor turned around and took off his backpack and said," I hope you don't mind, but can I use your bathroom?" Stone nodded and said," Of course, sir. Anything for you." The doctor nodded and headed to the bathroom leaving Stone to his own devices.

Stone grabbed some alcohol and sat down on the couch taking a swig of the alcohol as he did so. He took his head into his hands rubbing his eyes with his palms. Please let this be real... please don't have me lose him again... That's when he remembered the pills in the bathroom scattered across the floor. He frantically got up making himself lightheaded in the process. He ran to the bathroom and tried to open it only for it to be locked. Stone paced back and forth in the bathroom upset that he could have been so foolish to leave the items everywhere. That was when he heard the bathroom door unlock and open with a fresh doctor standing there in nothing but a towel." Is something wrong Agent?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Stone straightened himself up and said," no,sir." The doctor gave him a questionable look and went off saying," I'm going to go and see if I can borrow any of your clothes. Is that okay with you Stone?" Stone replied with a quick," yes, sir" before rushing into the bathroom. He closed the door and then quickly looked around the floor hoping to clean it all up before the doctor could see it. As he did so, he found no pills anywhere. He began to panic until he heard a voice from behind saying," looking for something?" He looked up and saw the doctor standing there wearing one of Stones black t-shirts and sweats holding the bottle the pills had belonged to. Stone felt a lump in his throat before standing up and saying," y-yes sir... I was looking for those." The doctor looked at the pills and then to Stone and said," Now, why would you be needing these pills now, agent?" Stone felt his body tense. In his mind he was having an internal arguement. Tell him the truth, or to lie to him. He decided on improvising." I was going to use them earlier, but I've had a change of mind, sir." Stone said reaching for the bottle. The doctor pulled it out of the man's reach as he continued the questioning." I saw how many pills were spilled on the floor agent. Now tell me, what were you going to do with that many pills?" Stone didn't want to tell the truth. He didn't want to admit that he was going to kill himself to the man he loved in front of him... wait..but...did he even feel the same way?.. Stone felt his breathing speed up. He felt light headed as he looked at the doctor in front of him before losing consciousness. The last thing that he had heard was the doctor saying," Stone?!" 

The doctor dropped the bottle of pain killers as he caught the Agents small frame in his arms. The doctor held the small man as he processed what had happened earlier. The doctor had asked a question. A question that he had to know an answer to only for the agent in front of him to have a panic attack and faint. He carried the agent to his room and laid him on his bed. As he did so, he saw what a mess the agent was during his absence. There were clothes and bottles of alcohol everywhere riddled around the room. Then his eyes landed on something familiar. A pair of shades. Ones that were meant to come in for the doctor when he had disappeared. The doctor picked it up and looked at Stone giving himself a small sigh as he placed it back down and left the room. He headed back to the bathroom and picked up the bottle of pills. Even though the doctor had asked the question, he knew exactly what the agent was going to do before he had gotten there. The doctor clenched the pills tight in his hands as he placed it back up in the bathroom cabinet. After he did so, there was a moment of silence before the doctor mumbled a few words.

"I'm sorry..."


	5. 5

As the doctor stood in the bathroom, he felt a stinging sensation erupt from him. He felt liquid falling from his cheeks. The doctor touched the liquid and looked at it for a moment to understand what was happening. He was crying. An emotion, something the doctor scorned for having. He gave a scoff as he looked in the mirror to observe himself. Tears were flowing from his eyes and this upset the doctor. He wasn't suppose to be like this..but he was. It was simply how he was born. He hated these emotions. All because they made him weak and vulnerable. Just like now. That's when the doctor begin to think. Why do I feel weak right now? Although he asked the question, he knew the exact answer. It was because of Stone. It was because of what he was about to do before he got there. It was seeing the pain in the smaller man when he was asked about the pills. It was because of him and his disappearance. The doctor composed himself the best he could, washing his face and drying it. He then went out to the living room seeing how messy the place was. He began to clean the place up. Picking up one piece of clothing after another, cleaning up the bottles of alcohol and tossing them away. This wasn't something the doctor would do normally. He would've had his robots do all this or Agent Stone, but neither were available at the moment so he had to do with what he had. 

After what felt like hours, he had cleaned the full living room and kitchen up. When he observed his achievement he began to think to why he was doing all this. The answer seemed simple enough to him. Because he could. Although, that was only half the truth. Another reason was to occupy his mind from other thoughts. He didn't want to think about how everything Stone went through was his fault. He didn't want to think that his most loyal and favorite agent would've ended his life because of him. He shook those thoughts out of his head and went into the agent's room. He observed the mess inside surrounding the sleeping agent. He quickly went and began to clean up the mess within, making sure not to disturb the agent. He went in and out in order to dispose of everything quickly. He went and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the nightstand and looked at it. He then turned and looked at the sleeping agent who was a mess. He gave a small sighed and whispered to himself," What happened to you..." He then left closing the door quietly behind him to leave the agent peacefully. He then went to the kitchen to fix himself something edible. As he rummaged through the cabinets, he saw something hiding in the very back. It was espresso mix. The one thing that gave their relationship a kick to say. He saw how it had not been used for months on end and not even opened. The doctor gripped it tight before quickly placing it back on the shelf. At first, the doctor thought that once he got back, everything was going to go back to the way it use to be. But it was painfully clear now that that wasn't going to be the case. It was going to be hard for both of them to transition after the long 3 month separation. The doctor took a deep breath forcing his feelings down as he continued to make something edible for himself.

The agent felt himself slowly awaken and sat up. There were no nightmares this time. No waking up screaming. No self-loathing... It felt so foreign to him. That's when he remembered what what he dreamed of earlier. The doctor had come back right when he was about to end everything. The doctor had returned. That was a dream....right? Stone began to feel that it wasn't a dream and began to question his memory. He quickly got himself out of bed and ran out into the living room to see the doctor watching tv looking bored by what was showing. It wasn't a dream. He felt joy overcome him knowing that he was back. That he was here and the he was with him. That's when he realized something very important. He could lose him again. That fear consumed the agent as he stared at the doctor. He wouldn't let that happen. Not after this event. He then noticed how clean the whole place was. Did the doctor clean it all up? Why would the doctor do that? Usually he would've had him do it, wouldn't he? That's when he heard the doctor speak," Good you're awake!" He got up out of the couch and walked over to the agent who was feeling very hesitant when the doctor approached him." Oh, I cleaned your dump of a home for you, your welcome by the way." Stone nodded and said," Thank you, sir but you know I could-" The agent began only to be interrupted by the doctor saying," you were sleeping and besides I could use the small workout after all." Then the doctor had a stern look much different from his usual cocky, laid back one." We have something we need to discuss." Stone felt afraid. Something he never usually felt when it came to the doctor before. It was foreign and Stone didn't like it at all." Pin yourself to the wall Stone." The doctor said bluntly, the agent doing as told. The doctor got up close to the agents face and said," I don't ever want you to try and pull of whatever stunt you were going to do right before I came knocking to your door, is that understood?" Stone looked a bit confused until he remembered what happened before he was asleep. The pills. Stone simply nodded and said," Yes, sir but when did yo-" Stone was going to ask why the doctor cared and the doctor interrupted saying," Because you're more useful to me alive and I'm going to need a lot of your lattes soon." The doctor stepped back and turned around saying," And besides, if I wanted you dead I want to do it myself." All these were fake insults from the doctor. The doctor couldn't bear giving the true reason out to the agent. He couldn't break his walls and simply say it was because he loved the man. No, it was better if they were distant. It was better to be separated than to be together. Strategically people would be able to take advantage of noth of them due to this relationship. But it hurt. The logic was there...but the feelings were revolting the idea. Stone watched the doctor stand there still. Stone knew something was going through the doctors mind, but he could never know what it was." Doctor? Is anything wrong?" Stone asked hesitantly worried to lose the doctor once more. The doctor shook himself as if to shake dust of himself before turning and saying," Yes, stone, everything is fine." The doctor then began to pace the floor of the home." For now I have several blueprints I would like to work on for some new inventions as well as getting my lab back!" That's when the doctor realized that his lab was not in the Agents possession." Agent, where is my lab?" The doctor asked recieving and answer from the agent." It's in storage. The government saw no use for it when you disappeared considering it only answered to you and I." The doctor had an upset look before calming down and holding his temper. He then looked to the agent and said," go put some proper clothes on." Stone looked at the doctor confused, but before he could ask the doctor said," We're going to go and get my lab back." Stone nodded and went to get on his usual suit to prepare leaving the home, something he hadn't done in forever.


	6. 6

Stone and the doctor walked out of the home, a cold breeze passing by. It was fall and things were beginning to get cold. Stone went back in and went to his room to grab a scarf when his eyes set on the doctors' signature shades. He picked them up and looked at them for a moment before putting them on and heading back outside to be beside the doctor. Once outside, the doctor stared at the agent for a bit looking at how he wore the doctors' signature shades. Stone was prepared for yelling or the doctor asking for them back, but after a moment, the doctor turned back around and simply said," Stone you're driving us!" Stone stood there surprised by the doctors' kindness to let him have the shades before rushing to catch up to the doctor in the car. The two got in and Stone started the car and began to drive. There was a thick silence in the air. Questions that wanted answers were plenty full within the two, both too nervous or scared to even ask any of them. Both scared to ruin their relationship. After some time, they couldn't keep up the silence any longer. " What was it like..." Stone said abruptly." In that other dimension... It was a Mushroom dimension if I'm not mistaken?" The doctors' eyes turned dull as if the notion of the dimension was something that provoked the man." It was hell." the doctor replied bluntly." There was no else there but me and no way back as far as I could have seen. I almost went insane over there Stone. You have no idea." Stone sat there silently. He did know what it felt to be alone. He did know how it felt to be going insane. He gripped the wheel tight as he thought that keeping his eyes on the road. There was more silence until the made it to the government headquarters.

The two walked into the place watching all the shocked looks seeing them. The doctor went to speak with the directors and supervisors while Stone stood outside the room guarding it. He saw one of the other agents, that use to be assigned to the doctor with him, approach." Must be depressed about seeing him again am i right?" Stone didn't say anything and simply looked away from the agent." What? Don't tell me you seriously mind working by his side do you??" Stone then glared at the agent and sternly said," What i mind and don't mind is my business agent. It is none of your concern. Now, why don't you head off and do as you're assigned?" The agent was terrified by Stones' response to the question and swiftly walked away. Stone sighed as he straightened himself up once more awaiting the doctor to return. As he waited, his mind wandered as to how it all would be now. Would everything be the same? That was the question. Everything seemed fine. But deep down he knew that it was just a facade. Everything about them had changed. There was no denying that. He was so lost in thought and got startled by the hand on his right shoulder. 

His training kicked in and he grabbed the hand with his left and quickly spun to be in front of the person, pulling them close as he got a fist ready to hit them square in the chest. He stopped when he saw who it was. It was the doctor. Stone stayed in that position for a long minute before letting go and saying," S-sorry, sir.." The doctor looked at the man confused more than upset." They've given me access to the van again, let's go and get it back." The doctor said rubbing his wrist from the grab. Stone followed the doctor quietly behind him feeling horrible about what he did to the doctor. He heard the noises like white static in his mind grow louder the more he thought about the event. He snapped out of his thought when the doctor said," Stone, there's no need to dwell on the event. It was my fault for not calling for you first." Stone looked at the doctor feeling himself light up a bit inside. A spark that was once dead within him, began to light up a bit." Yes, sir." Stone said letting go of the earlier event.

The two made it to the garage where the van was being stored and Stone watched as the doctor dramatically opened the garage door. Stone giggled by how adorable the doctor looked when he made the opening dramatic." Come on Stone! We have a lot to catch up on!!" The doctor said happily heading to the van door with a huge smile on his face. Stone followed, a small smile on his own. The two entered the van and watched as the whole place power on in amazing fashion. The doctor always had a touch for the dramatics when he created everything. Stone walked around taking in the look of the place remembering the fun he had on this van. It was like a larger version of an RV having bedrooms, kitchens, and more. Stone followed the doctor into the main lab and watched as the doctor worked to make sure everything was back up and running. Stone looked around the place, nostalgia hitting him hard. He felt bad for not having taken better care of the amazing van. He heard a grumble from the doctor catching the agent's attention. The doctor was reviewing data from the time against the blue hedgehog he was now obsessed with." Is something wrong doctor?" The agent asked concerned. The doctor glanced at the man before looking back to his work and saying," The big boys have told me to forget that damn rat and to focus on other things they want to do now." It was clear this order upset the doctor who now had to shelf his research on the hedgehog. The agent felt a bit bad for the doctor and said," It's okay, sir. I trust you will complete your research soon whether having the creature or not." The doctor glanced at the agent and got up. He neared the agent and said," You are so very dense, agent. I need the damn rat in order to have every little detail of my research as correct as possible!!" Stone simply stood there taking the insult. It was strange feeling the words hurt. It must have been because he hasn't taken an insult in a very long time. That was why it hurt. Nothing more, nothing less. 

The doctor observed the agent before turning and starting to work on blueprints for some sort of invention. The agent peered over the doctors' shoulder interested in what he was doing. The doctor felt the agent's eyes and felt his pulse begin to speed up a bit. He didn't like the feelings interrupting his work so he decided to make the agent busy." Why don't you go and make us some lattes, Stone?" The doctor said not turning from his work. Stone understood what the doctor really wanted under the question he asked and nodded saying," Right away, sir." With that, the agent left and the doctor was left alone. The doctor sighed into his hands. He felt extremely bad for the tangent he had gone off on with Stone. The look on the agent's face when the doctor had yelled at him hurt the man. Right there and then, the doctor made a promise to himself. He would not hurt the agent anymore. He wasn't going to hurt the agent more than he already had with his absence...


	7. 7

Stone stood in the kitchen area of the van and was working on the lattes. It was strange to be making the lattes after such a long time of not making them. He was very cautious when he made them, hoping to make just as good as before. As Stone did that, the back of his mind wanted to forget everything that happened in the past few months. He began to unconsciously suppress the memories. He finished the lattes and brought them back into the lab. The doctor was still where he was when he left him, sitting on his desk working on blueprints and seeming to have trouble as he did so. Stone walked over and placed one of the lattes next to the doctor grabbing the busy man's attention. The doctor grabbed the latte and said," Thank you, Stone." Stone gave the doctor a soft smile and said," Anything for you, doctor." The doctor nodded silently before stressfully looking back to his blueprints." I have the idea of what i want, but i haven't been able to figure out how to put it together!!" The doctor vented in anger. Stone stared at the blueprints for a bit before saying," May I, doctor?" The doctor stared at Stone for a minute and said," Knock yourself out. If i couldn't do it, what makes you think you can??" The agent only had one degree compared to the five the doctor had, but that didn't mean he didn't know anything about planning out stuff.

It took Stone a minute before he organized a brilliant setup for the invention. The doctor looked at it in surprise. It would work." St-Stone... This is brilliant! This is amazing!" The doctor said aloud getting up and grabbing the man's shoulders. Once he realized what he had done, the doctor let go of Stone and said," Ahem, i mean... good job Stone. You've proven yourself as my assistant and shown that you are much more intelligent than those other useless peons out there." With that, the doctor sat back down hiding his embarrassed expression from the agent. The agent felt his face light up with a tint of red." Th-thank you sir!" Was all the agent could muster up. With that, there was a long moment of silence. The agent felt he was throwing the doctor off and left the room. The moment he left, he felt his heart flutter. The doctor had complimented him with such passion was amazing. The look the doctor gave when he recomposed himself was adorable to the man. The agent stood by the door daydreaming of the moment as the day continued.

The doctor was continuously working on the new invention non-stop when he decided to take a break before he would ruin his health. The last time he decided to work non-stop, he was sidelined for several days resulting in a lack of time for proper research. A downside of being human in his eyes. He hated being human because of all the weaknesses that came with it. A vulnerability was not something he wanted to have a part of him. He despised the idea. Then his mind wandered to his close agent Stone. Stone was the one exception to the rule. Stone was able to be close or about the doctors' level making him more important than all the others. Stone could, in other words, speak the doctors' language. If the doctor were to ascend being human, would that mean he would lose his agent? Would he lose the special feelings he had when his agent and he had? If to ascend being human meant sacrificing that feeling, then he didn't want to. He didn't want to lose that special feeling the two had. he didn't want to lose it again.

The agent was in a lounge-like area when other agents began to enter the van to work for the doctor once more. Each of them looking depressed by the simple fact that they had to work for the psychopath. Stone just sat there silently trying to keep himself occupied in order not to talk to the other agents. While it was working, he grew to slightly despise the other agents. They were all talking crap about the doctor and this enraged the man inside a bit. It took every inch of his will power to hold back his urge to defend his boss. He decided that sitting there was doing nothing for the urges and went off to check on his boss. When he got to the lab door, he placed his ear to the door to see if he would be allowed to enter. There was silence, so the agent knocked on the door to see if he could be let in. There was a loud," Enter!" From the doctor and the agent did so. Once inside, he saw messes of wires, parts, and tools everywhere. The doctor was a mess within the lab as he tinkered with making the invention on the blueprints." What do you need Stone?" The doctor asked not needing to turn around to know who it was. Stone looked a bit surprised by the easy acknowledgment but decided that it would be a topic to discuss later." I came to see if you require any assistance, sir." The agent said simply. The doctor halted his working for a moment causing the agent to feel worrisome that he had done something wrong." Yes, I need you to grab all the scattered items here and to organize them for me. When i require an item, I will have you hand it to me." The doctor explained bluntly gesturing to the messy room. Stone nodded and did so with persistence. Stone glanced at the doctor and his work now and again as he picked up pieces scattered throughout the room. Stone felt himself be lured towards the doctor like a hurricane sucking him in. Once he gathered all the pieces, he sat next to the doctor and began to sort out the objects. The two sat there silent with only the noise of the tools the doctor was using. 

Once Stone finished sorting, he waited for the doctors' instructions. Stone stared at the doctors' work in amazement and astonishment. Stone may have seen this dozen of times but every time it still had its way of entrancing him. The techniques the doctor uses and how precise he could be with his movements. The doctor turned to feel the agent staring and said," What is it Stone?" Stone just sat there trying to figure out something to say as he was still astonished by the work." Nothing, sir just that... The way you work is impeccable." The doctor felt his heart flutter by the compliment but kept a straight face on the entire time. He turned back to his work and held his hand out saying," Hand me the 8x10 in' pipe Stone." Stone nodded and did as he was told. Stone was quiet the whole time when his mind began to wander to....unpleasant places. His mind was stuck there for a while until he heard a strong," Stone!" From the doctor that shook him from his thoughts. Stone apologized and said," What did you need again, sir?" The doctor pointed to the item and Stone got it handing it to the doctor with haste. Stone let his mind wander again and the doctor looked at the agent with concern. The doctor then decided to keep tabs of the agent as the days progressed. Every time the agent seemed down, he wrote it down. Whenever the agent smiled and seemed happy, he wrote it down. Of course, he kept these writings from Stone. What would the agent think? He would think strange of the doctor to stalk and keep tabs of the agent. He would probably think the doctor was planning to do something bad to the agent. That was something the doctor did not want...


	8. 8

It had been several weeks since the two were working together and the doctor had a logbook that he kept to keep track of Stone and his emotions. Despite the doctor not liking emotions himself did not mean he did not know how to read and understand them. As he recorded the logs, there was a constant within the agents' actions. He would often seem to drift off into thought which led to a sad expression on his face. The doctor could only guess what the agent could be thinking of, but it was hard without any context as to what the agent would be sad about. He wasn't the best when it came to thinking what others would think so, it was hard for the doctor to unlock that type of conclusion. 

Stone entered the lab without knocking causing the doctor to get startled by the sudden entrance. He immediately put the logbook up and pulled up some digital images of blueprints, hoping the agent did not see what he was doing seconds before the unannounced entrance." Stone! How many times have I told you to knock when you enter!" The doctor shouted in embarrassment and nervousness. The agent flinched a bit by the shouting and said," Sorry, sir. I was just bringing you a latte, but if you're too busy I'll take my leave with them." The doctor saw the flinch and kept that in mind to record later within the logbook. The doctor walked over to the agent and said," No, no you're fine." He took the latte and said," Besides... you make the best lattes, it would be a shame to let it go to waste." Stone's facial features lit up with a soft smile and saying," Thank you, sir." With that, the agent went to leave when the doctor abruptly shouted the agents' name.

" Stone..." The words slipped from the doctor's mouth too late to be caught. Stone turned with a curious look." Yes, sir what do you need?" The agent asked hoping he wasn't in trouble." Wo... Would you like to stay and watch me work?" The doctor asked. This was a hesitant decision, but it was the best way for the doctor to keep watch of the agents' emotional streak. The agents' eyes lit up and said," It would be a pleasure, sir. The doctor sat back down in his seat and the agent went up beside him to watch. The agent was silent as he let the doctor work. Although to others it would seem strange, this was normal and it even showed affection between the two. This was one of the biggest privileges the doctor was able to do. After some time, it was time to eat. The doctor sat back in his chair and stretched his arms out feeling a bit worn from the work. The agent had left 30 minutes earlier to go get them some food so it was just the doctor in his lab. The doctor decided that while he waited for the doctor, he would fill out the logbook from what he observed earlier. The agent seemed to be at peace when he watched the doctor work. There were slight spurts of deep thoughts but the agent seemed to quickly recover from them.

The agent soon came back with some Chinese food and laid them on the lab table as the doctor swiftly put the logbook away. Unfortunately, the doctor wasn't quick enough and Stone got to see the journal be put away. The agent pulled a chair over and said," What is that logbook for, sir?" The doctor was alarmed by what the agent had stated and began to work on stimulating a response." It's for a personal experiment that I am working on." The doctor stated. The response was correct despite how vague it was and it wasn't technically lying to the agent. The agent simply nodded not willing to dig down that rabbit hole with the doctor. The two sat there and at the food silently leaving a strange vibe in the air. It took some time before one of them spoke and it was surprising who spoke first. The doctor cleared his through and said," So, agent Stone, how has the transition been? From being home for several months to getting back to working alongside me?" The doctor felt embarrassed by the weak attempt at small talk and cursed himself in his mind. The agent didn't seem to notice the embarrassment and said," It's been..Interesting to say the least. I'm honestly glad that I could come back and do this job again, sir. I've been working for you for years... a change of scenery would not be easy for me to adjust to." The doctor felt his pulse race by what the agent had stated. 

The two then had some nice small talk, something he hasn't done since the two had gotten back. They both felt relief and joy from being able to talk to one another after such a long week of awkwardness between the two. Unfortunately, it was time to get back to work. The doctor went back to working on the invention while Stone took the take out food and went to throw it all away. As Stone went to throw the takeout away, he heard some other agents throw slanders about the doctor infuriating him.

The agent threw away the food and headed over to the disrespectful agents." That doctor is insane i tell you. He's gotten even more so since he came back from that damn Mushroom planet or whatever." The first agent stated. The second one laughed as they said," Hey maybe those mushrooms made him loopy or something!" The two laughed and began to continue their disrespectful conversion of the doctor. The agent walked over and asked," What's so funny agents?" The two agents looked over seeming to be unfazed by the presence of the right-hand man." What? We're having a conversation here." Said the first agent." Well, it seems to me that you two are creating a terrible error of speaking down of the doctor in such a laid back fashion." Stone said with a look of murder in his eyes. The two agents began to feel afraid of the agent." So, what? It's true! That damn doctor is insane and a menace to society!" Shouted the first agent sternly. Stone glared at that agent as he said," Menace? He's built over half of our countries security system and has even helped advance our medicine as well as our technology. He could have gone anywhere, he could have even taken over our planet if he wanted to, but no. He decided to work for our government and our people. You should be considered to have him on your side compared to him being on the enemies because if he was, you both would be dead right now or slaving under him." With that, the two agents apologized for their behavior and quickly ran off. Stone sighed and whispered," Degenerates." Before walking off to join the doctor in his lab.


	9. 9

It was early in the morning, and agent Stone was busy training. The agent wore a tank top with some working out pants and had decided to clean up some of his training due to the long absence he had taken earlier that year. The agent was working on his hand to hand combat at the moment, making sure that he still had his lightning-fast reflexes as well as quick thinking to react to the attacks. He took a break halfway through his training and truly realized how out of practice he was." I truly need to work out more." The agent said to himself softly. After about a minute, the agent was back on it, working hard on sharpening and cleaning his skills. Unbeknownst to the agent, the doctor was watching him through the cameras.

The doctor admired Stones' resilience and ability to persist when it came to combat. The agility the agent showed as well as his swift ability to end any confrontation with one swing. The doctor already knew all the different types of fighting styles the agent knew. The doctor was good at finding that information. Watching the agent in action, on the other hand, was something completely different. The doctor sort of feel into a trance when he watched the agent work. This all reminded him of the first time he saw Stone beat someone down.

It was early spring and the two of them were off inspecting a site and someone had disrespected the doctor. The doctor was displeased by the action and had Stone take care of him. The doctor had watched through a camera in the van and saw how Stone dealt with the man. It was truly amazing. The man had tried to simply punch the agent who, in return, grabbed the man and dropped him to the ground. Stone had then crouched down to have his face above the man lying on the ground and threatened the man. The doctor couldn't hear what the agent had said, but it was a threat. That was the first time the doctor seemed to be truly interested in the agent.

Stone had taken another break from the training and began to think of the olden days of when he worked for the doctor before the whole hedgehog debacle. He used to do kill orders which were nothing extreme for the agent. To the agent, it was simply a game of predator and prey. It was a game that he always won. It wasn't hard for the agent to pull the trigger when ordered to. It was what he was trained to do after all. Most of the other agents would hesitate which forced Stone to finish what the others had started. It was quite tiresome really, having rookies around when he worked. They always took things too lightly and treated everything as a joke. There were a time and place for everything and those rookies didn't know them. 

Stone decided that it was enough of a workout for today and went to shower and change into fitting working attire to go and meet up with the doctor. The doctor watched as Stone left into the locker room and exited out of the camera system. The doctor agreed it was time to do something else than watch his agent and decided to continue working on new robots. 

The two reunited later in the doctors' lab. Stone came in with two fresh lattes for the doctor and said," Good morning, sir. How have the machines been?" The way Stone worded and stated that question made them sound like an old couple who had children. Stone quickly apologized saying," Sorry, sir. That came out very wrong. I meant to ask on your progress with creating them." The doctor waved his hand as to dismiss the apology and said," They're fine. There have been some complications, but so far nothing has been an issue to big for me to handle." The agent was glad that the doctor hadn't run into any serious issues with his work. It would usually become a hectic workday if it did though. 

" Stone, remember the first time i ordered a kill order?" The doctor asked with a smile. Stone looked surprised by the small talk but smiled back and said," Yes i do, sir." The doctor turned to Stone and said," Remember how surprised you were back then? When i gave it to you? You were so shocked that i could do such a thing." The agent gave a soft chuckle." Yes, i was fairly new to your staff during that time and i normally didn't get those types of orders unless it was during a severe event. In the end, i believe i have gotten used to your kill orders, sir." The doctor nodded in response." I agree. You've become such a great assistant over the years." The doctor turned back to his desk as he saw something strange happening on cameras that surrounded the outside of the van." Stone, come look at this." The agent turned and the two were looking at the screen with stern looks. You could barely see it, but bodies were trying to stay out of the sight of the cameras." It seems like one-" " Two boogies, sir." The agent but in already getting his handgun out of his belt." I'll deal with them, sir." The doctor turned to the agent and said," Figure out what they want before you kill them, agent. Knowing their motive will be very beneficial for me." The agent nodded as he headed for the front door. 

The agent placed a wireless Bluetooth earpiece in his ear while the doctor put on headphones. The doctor got a full 360 view of around the van and saw exactly how many boogies were there." Stone, there are exactly 5 boogies around the van, two watching the door, one watching the front of the van, and one on the other side." Stone nodded and said," Thank you, sir, this will be easily dealt with." With that, the doors to the van opened and Stone held his weapon up and aimed for where the two boogies would be standing. He fired and heard two men groan as they landed on the floor. The agent went out with caution watching the area leading to the front of the van. The moment the third boogie appeared there, the agent shot twice, both hitting the boogies' knees. The third came behind the agent who easily predicted that and ducked quickly to dodge the bullets fired by them. The agent swiftly turned, aimed, and fired several shots hitting the last boogies knees. The squad against trying to infiltrate the van was down and the agent did this all without breaking a sweat.

The agent made sure none of the boogies could reach for their guns as he went around each of them observing their attire as he walked. He got on his earpiece and said," I've unarmed them, sir. If you would like, you can come out and interrogate them yourself." There was a moment of silence when the doctor got back on the phone and said," I'll be right there. Make sure they're close together so my interrogation can be easier, agent." Stone nodded and responded saying," Yes, sir." With that, he put up his piece and dragged the two boogies on opposite ends of the van near the ones at the entrance.

The doctor came out soon as he finished pulling the last boogie to join the little group who were on the floor and in pain." Now, which of you will tell me what you were doing near my lab?" The doctor asked with a smile. None of the boogies said anything, they just glared at the doctor." One of you will tell me, either on your terms or mine, take your pick! But just to tell you now, my way can be very unpleasant." The group of boogies didn't respond and this infuriated the doctor." Answer me damn it!" He yelled to the group of boogies. The doctor let out a sigh before saying," Alright then, my way it is." He turned to Stone who nodded as the doctor walked back into the van. It was Stone's turn to interrogate the boogies. 

Stone walked over and crouched near one of them holding several black bags and ropes." You know, when you work for the government as an agent. You learn a lot of things." He then bagged all of their heads as he began to drag them off to an unknown place.


	10. 10

The doctor had been working in his lab for a few hours now when he got a call from agent Stone." Hello Stone." The doctor said as he picked up the call with a smile." How did the interrogation go?" " It was fine, sir. What they had told me was that they were sent by elites from other countries to try and gain your technology. The usual shenanigans that the other countries tag with them, nothing unusual here, sir." The doctor nodded on his side and said," Alright then, you know what to do now Stone?" The agent replied saying," Yes, sir. It'll be done right away." With that, the call was hung up. The doctor liked the agents' serious tone. It was very attention-grabbing and very useful against those who dare oppose the agents' strict ideals. The doctor decided to get back to work as he waited for the agent to come back.

Stone hung up the phone and took out the custom pistol he always had on him. He then turned to the five men who were all tied to a wall, limbs spread apart and help down by ropes so they couldn't move them." Thank you all for your time." The agent began as he faced them." But it seems that your time has run out." He then held his pistol up and shot all five men, his aim and accuracy on point. Once done with that, he went and disposed of the bodies. He did the usual destroying of evidence, clean all the blood with hydrogen peroxide, Burn the bodies to make sure they were untraceable and, made sure to destroy everything they had on them. Once that was done, the agent began to head back to the lab to meet up with the doctor.

The doctor was dancing to his music when the agent entered, catching the doctor off guard and startling him." Agent Stone!!" The doctor shouted, swiftly stopping his dancing." I thought i told you to let me know of your presence when you decide to come and see me?!" " Apologies, sir. I knocked, but you weren't answering so i thought it appropriate for me to come and check on you." The agent replied." It was not a precedent choice to enter without your approval. I'm truly sorry sir." The doctor sighed and said," It doesn't matter. You've ruined the moment anyhow." The doctor fumed to his seat. As he went through, he could see a tang of regret and sadness within the agent's eyes. The doctor sat down and went back to work as a silent agent stood behind him watching him work.

It was a while until the agent left the room causing the doctor to exhale sharply. The doctor sat there with a stern look on his face. He felt a harsh pain in his chest from the events that had taken place earlier. He had felt bad for telling the agent off in such a manner. He sat there his face in his hands as he sat there contemplating and silently scolding himself for what he did. He was so upset at himself that he ended up wiping everything off his table and causing him to stand up. He stood there and had deep breaths as he had the emotional turmoil ruin him inside. The hatred he had inside for himself, the feelings of going and consoling the agent, the feelings that he should be punished and apologize, things that he could not do on his terms. He then saw something surprising to him. Tears were falling onto the table below him. The tears belonged to him. He was crying. The estranged, brilliant, and creative Dr.Robotnik was crying. It was truly a dumb reason to be crying and being so upset over. He didn't know why he felt this way. This usually always happened and he never got this emotional about it. Why did it affect him this way now? 

Stone had walked out of the lab when the feeling of regret filled him vigorously. He could not stand the feeling of regret that he experienced standing there after what had happened minutes before. Stone went and sat down in a private room that was made for him and sat down on the small bed within the room. The room was made back during his second year of working with the doctor. The doctor then was doing all-nighters and the agent had to stay with him to make sure the doctor would be safe. That was his duty, after all, to make sure the doctor was safe. The doctor had seen the agent fall asleep while leaning on a wall and felt that it was 'his duty' to make a private sleeping quarter for him. 

The agent sat there, head in his arms as all of his regrets and depressing thoughts consumed him. He felt himself tear up but stopped himself from going into a full-on sob. This usually happened before. Where he would come in unannounced and cause the doctor to tell him off, but for some reason it hurt this time. Why did it hurt? He let himself sit there and collect himself before going back out. He had collected himself enough and went to make lattes for the doctor.

The doctor sat there looking at blueprints to try and distract himself from the previous thoughts. The man was working when the agent came in with the lattes. There was no talking. The agent simply placed the latte next to the working doctor and turned to leave. The doctor couldn't take the guilt much longer and said," Stone." The agent turned his head looking to the doctor nervously." Y-yes?" The agent said cautiously. The doctor stood up and walked over to the agent taking both his hands shaking." Sir, is something wrong?" The agent said concerned. The doctor shook his head and said," No, Stone, there is something i need to tell you.." The doctor took a moment contemplating what he was about to do for a moment before speaking again." I'm... I'm sorry, about earlier." The doctor said feeling very hesitant with what he had said.

The agent shook his head, " no, sir it's fine. It was my fault it ever happened anyway." The agent responded." But I didn't have to be an overgrown child about the whole circumstance." The doctor replied. The doctor sighed before saying, " could you.. forgive me...for being such a fool?" The agent looked at the doctor a little surprise before saying, " of course, doctor. It was a simple mistake on both of our ends after all." The agent responded. The doctor sighed happily to get that over with. 

The doctor looked at the agent and said," how about I make this day up to you? How about...dinner?" The doctor asked nervously. It was strange for the doctor to offer such a thing. This was his first time trying to be 'human' and he was hoping he would do well. Besides, something deep inside him wanted him to make it up to the agent for spoiling the man's day. The agents' eyes lit up seeming happy and excited for such an event." If you would be willing to do one, doctor! You don't have to do this if you don't want to." The agent replied feeling nervous about how the doctor would react with trying to be with other humans and doing humane tasks.

The doctor nodded and said," Yes, I'm sure. Don't speak to me as though I'm a child Stone. I can handle an event out of this lab and our usual private locations." The agent gave a soft smile and said," whatever you say, sir." With that, the two began to discuss where they would be eating. The doctor was thinking of very high-end restaurants, but the agent ended up picking Olive Garden." Why there of all places?" The doctor had asked curiously." I'm not sure, sir. I guess I simply enjoy the food and the place in general." The agent replied simply. The doctor nodded and said, " Fine. We will head there tomorrow. It is our off day tomorrow after all." The agent gave a big smile and couldn't wait for the day to come.


End file.
